Sweet Dreams
by TwihardTryhardForever
Summary: Its a one shot. It's a poem on Renesmee's fragile nature against a full on Vampire. And if I turn it into a proper story it will be on the way Jacob, Bella and Edward react to it then how the Volturi react to a new character. Contains OC's
1. Prologue Poem

**This is a one shot. It's a poem on Renesmee's fragile nature against a full on Vampire**

* * *

So cold were his hands,

They wrapped around her throat,

Cutting off her breath,

Jacob arrived with reinforcements,

The Cullen clan arrived the opposite side of the attack,

The Vampire went into a frenzy,

He broke her arm with a squeeze of his hand,

Made her organs bleed internally with one blow of his fist,

It was then the Wolves and Cullens moved against him,

They ripped him to pieces but they moved too late,

Renesmee was battered and broken,

She laid on the floor, silent and motionless,

The color drained from her cheeks and her eyes flickered closed

* * *

**Hey although I said it was a one shot I may turn it into a story if I get enough reviews**


	2. Chapter 1

**So people didn't review which was really upsetting but I'm going along with the story anyway since I want to write it and people have read it**

* * *

Chapter 1

(Jacob's POV)

We destroyed the Vampire but it was too late. The color left Nessie's cheeks. I sprang over to her and struggled not to kill Carlisle as he tried to check her injuries. Bella and Edward darted to Nessie's side and Bella shrieked in agony and fear. I howled and the few pack members who were still in wolf form joined in my howl.  
_Jake go. Get her back to the Cullen house to get Carlisle to do what he can, before it's too late _Seth growled. I glanced at Edward and Bella pulled Renesmee into her arms. She, Carlisle and Edward darted off towards the crypt. I launched through the trees after them. When I got near the house I pulled myself back into human form, with much difficulty, pulled my cutoff jeans back on then sprinted into the house. I bolted up the stairs into the library. The hospital bed Bella had used during her pregnancy was in the middle of the room. Renesmee was lying on it and she was choking on something. My eyes pricked with tears and Bella glanced around at me.  
"Jake she'll be alright. Think positively. If I could survive her, she can survive this" she muttered. I shook my head, my face contorting in pain.  
"You didn't survive that human, Bella. She's gonna die, Bells" I choked. Bella growled at me and Edward put himself in-between us.  
"Enough both of you! Bella, Jacob, don't make assumptions. We don't know if she's going to live or die. All I know is that I can't hear her thoughts so Bella please stop shielding" Edward snapped, his voice defeated.  
"I'm not shielding her Edward. Why would I be?" Bella growled. I walked the few feet over to Nessie and Carlisle didn't look up from setting her bones. Her face was as pale as the bloodsucker who killed her. I knew he was dead but I could feel something wasn't right. Like some part of him was still near here. I put my hand on her face and I felt her thoughts project into my head. She was in agony but she knew she wasn't going to die.  
"Carlisle what's the verdict?" I asked, "I only know she's in agony." Carlisle looked up at me then and Edward growled.  
"Did she project onto you Jacob? How did Edward not hear her thoughts?" Bella demanded. I shrugged and Carlisle grabbed something out of his doctors bag. A needle of some sort. I guessed it had morphine. Carlisle had to literally stab Renesmee's arm to inject it. I barely contained myself from attacking him.  
"The verdict is... uncertain. I know she's not dying just yet. But she's also not healing. Lets give it a few days. If she hasn't started to heal, we may have to do surgery" Carlisle finally answered my question. He left the room and so did Edward. Bella walked around the bed so she was stood opposite me.  
"I'm sorry I snapped Jake. But I don't want to lose her. Not for a murderer" Bella whispered. I shrugged and Edward came back in.  
"I got a chair for you Jake. You may be in here a while" Edward said then placed a chair behind me. I sat down on it and it was high enough that my whole torso was still above the bed. Bella just stayed standing the other side of the Bed.

(Renesmee's POV)

I didn't understand what was going on. I had been out hunting, alone since Jake was running patrol and since my eighth physical birthday my parents had let me (after an entire week of pleading on my part), and I had caught the scent of a Wild cat. It smelt good so I focused on the scent and ignored everything else. At the same time I reached my prey I was shoved to the ground by cold hands. I thought it was one of my family playing a joke on me but I didn't recognize the scent.  
"Dear sweet Renesmee. You smell so appetizing. The chlorine and ammonia make you all the more appealing to me" a dark voice, both cold and menacing, growled. I was glad Jasper had taught me self-defence because I threw the Vampire off and scrambled to my feet.  
"Who are you? And what are you doing on my territory?" I demanded, projecting images of all my protectors towards my attacker. I had learnt how to project at a distance and to project to anyone I had touched before. I sent a warning to Jake.  
"My name is Lazarus Morgan and I hadn't realized this territory was claimed. I am a nomad" the vampire replied, standing up. I growled at him and he laughed.  
"Honestly, half-breed, do you really think you're a match for me?" Lazarus asked condescendingly. I sprang at the Vampire, I wasn't sure why but I think it was out of anger, and ripped his hand off. Lazarus snarled and hissed in defiance then he snapped,  
"Filthy little half-breed. This will make all the more fun in killing you." He grabbed my leg and snapped it. I screamed in agony then clenched my teeth. I wasn't going to let him have the entertainment of hearing my pain. He dug his fingers into my arm and I both heard and felt the bone crunch beneath his grasp. I started to shake then I used my unbroken leg and kicked the Vampire backwards. Then I heard a low snarl but I recognized it. The Vampire grabbed my throat and squeezed his hand. I couldn't breath and I was in too much agony to fight back anymore. Jacob, his pack, Sam and his pack came into my view then my family. Knowing he was outnumbered Lazarus went crazy. He broke my other arm with his free hand, then I slowly started to black out. I knew I would be out before the Vampire was destroyed but with one last blow with his fist he made my internal organs bleed. I fell to the floor, I wasn't sure why because I was sure he hadn't dropped me. Then I knew I had blacked out. I felt cold, colder than a Vampire. I was still aware of everything going on around me but I couldn't move and I couldn't open my eyes. I heard Jacob and the wolves howling. I could hear the ripping of a Vampire, more than likely my attacker, then I could feel cold hands against me. My mother shrieked in agony and fear. I could sense the heat radiating off Jacob and I wished he would carry me back. Instead of having him pull me into his arms I felt thin cold arms pull me up off the ground. The arms of my mother. I felt the air rush past me as my mother sprinted somewhere, probably back home, and I listened for the pad of paws behind us. A few seconds past then I heard them and I didn't feel so bad. I was laid down on a bed and someone's hands started to set my bones straight. I wondered why I wasn't in complete blackness since the agony I felt was worse than the thought of my family dying, of my mother dying. Of Jacob being dead. The pain was seriously excruciating. I started to choke as I tried to talk.  
"Jake she'll be alright. Think positively. If I could survive her, she can survive this" My mother muttered.  
"You didn't survive that human, Bella. She's going to die Bells" Jacob choked. I wanted to cry but my eyes were sealed shut so that was an impossible prospect. My mother growled and I heard someone move.  
"Enough both of you! Bella, Jacob, don't make assumptions. We don't know if she's going to live or die. All I know is that I can't hear her thoughts so Bella please stop shielding" my father snapped, his voice was defeated. He couldn't hear my thoughts? How strange. No one could _not_ hear my thoughts.  
"I'm not shielding her Edward. Why would I be?" my mother growled. Someone walked closer to me then I felt the heat radiating from them. Jacob was near me. His burning hand pressed against my cheek and I projected my thoughts of agony onto him but I assured him that I wasn't going to let myself die.  
"Carlisle, what's the verdict?" Jacob asked, "I only know she's in agony." My father growled and my mother demanded,  
"Did she project onto you Jacob? How did Edward not hear her thoughts?" Someone rummaged around in a bag and I guessed it was my grampa Carlisle. A minor stabbing pain spiked in my arm then all my pain eased up a little. Not completely but I knew that until I let myself heal the pain wasn't going to go completely.  
"The verdict is... uncertain. I know she's not dying just yet. But she's also not healing. Lets give it a few days. If she hasn't started to heal, we may have to do surgery" Carlisle said. More movement in the room and the footsteps c away from me. One light set of footsteps moved towards me, my mothers footsteps.  
"I'm sorry I snapped Jake. But I don't want to lose her. Not for a murderer" my mother whispered. My father came back in the room, I could tell because I used his scent to identify him, and he said,  
"I got a chair for you Jake. You may be in here a while." I heard him put a chair down then stay where he was. I could hear Carlisle downstairs, talking on the phone to someone. The room was silent so I thought over what Carlisle had said to Jake. I had to let myself heal in the next few days or I would go under the knife. I wondered why I wasn't letting myself heal.

_Renesmee, I know you can hear me and I'm sorry for what Lazarus did to you. It cruel and uncalled for_ a female voice, too high-pitched for anyone I knew, said.  
_Who are you? How come I can hear your thoughts? _I asked in my head. It felt strange to use thoughts to answer someone but I felt safe in doing so.  
_I'm Ophelia Nicolai, I'm a newborn created by Lazarus. I haven't killed a human yet but my thirst is burning. In a few days time, I want you to heal yourself. Your family and parents will go hunting so they can help with your surgery without losing control. Meet me in Bella Italia at half past seven. It's in Port Angeles _The same voice replied. Then it was gone. I was stunned but I made no move to heal myself. I wanted to meet this mystery girl. Two days later and I heard Carlisle say they needed to go hunting. I listened to my family run away from the house then sniffed the air. I could only smell myself and Jacob. I let myself heal and I heard my bones click together as the Vampire in me healed them with supernatural speed. I sat up, opening my eyes and saw Jacob leaning against the hospital bed I was on, snoring. I eased myself off the bed and whispered,  
"I'm sorry my Jacob for this deception" I ran down the stairs, scrawled a note on my fathers writing pad,

**Daddy, Mama, Family, I am fine. I'll be back soon. I'm all healed.  
Jakey. I love you. Don't worry about me or look for me  
**

then I sprinted out the front door, grabbing my mama's Ferrari F430 keys then driving it out of the garage. I sped out of the drive and kept up the high-speed limit until I reached the parking lot of Bella Italia. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard for the first time and saw it was exactly half past seven. I got out and walked up to the maître d'. He gawked at me for a second then I gave the name Nicolai and he led me to a table with a small, thin woman with waist length hazel brown with bleached blonde highlighted curls already sat at it. I sat down opposite her and the maître d' walked away. I smiled at the woman and her eyes were a strange violet color. Blue contacts over red irises.  
"Hello Renesmee, I'm Ophelia Nicolai. It's a pleasure to meet you" the woman stated.

* * *

**So the first three reviewers will get sneak previews of the next chapter and the first five will get shout outs**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I'm happy with the reviews I've had. And as promised many thanks to brankel1, justme1239, NessieandJake4EvaNEva and Live2bhappy  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

(Renesmee's POV)

I stared at the woman. It wasn't until I was sat opposite her that I realized this was no woman. She was almost an immortal child. She looked physically about eleven but she was so short to a human she would have looked younger. Possibly even a toddler. I stared at her, my thoughts too incomprehensible to say anything.  
"How... How old are you?" I stuttered after ten minutes of staring. Ophelia waited patiently while I calmed myself down then smiled when she replied,  
"Eleven. I look younger though which was a good thing until I became Immortal. Now Vampires think I'm an illegal creation." I blinked then a waiter came to take our order. Ophelia asked me what I wanted and I said a coke. I wasn't in the mood to eat. The waitress left, looking both dazzled and confused, with the order of rare Tuscan steak with two cokes. I continued to stare at Ophelia and she remained patient. I shook my head. This was not how I was raised to behave.  
"Sorry, Ophelia. It's just a shock you know. I thought you would be older. Why did Lazarus attack me? Why were you created?" I muttered, composing myself. Ophelia smiled and I noticed a few people staring at us.  
_Aren't they a little young to be here on their own? Seriously she looks about five and the other one looks sixteen _a red-headed human muttered to what looked like her husband. I hated having supernatural hearing sometimes.  
"Ugh, do I seriously look five Renesmee. Anyway, Lazarus attacked you because you were his singer and he was looking for a challenge. He figured you would be since you had an entire pack of Wolves and a huge coven protecting you. He's a sadistic fool and that was what got him killed. Be careful though. His mate, Cynthia Moretti, will be looking for revenge. I was only with them because she wanted a kid. After Lazarus turned me, she soon hated me. I wasn't her dream child because I had a mind of my own. I was only with them because I didn't have anywhere else to go. I've been a Vampire for a month now and I haven't hunted. I am really uncomfortable but I won't be a murderer. Anyway once Lazarus decided he was going to hunt you, I stayed in the trees of the forest so the Wolf patrol wouldn't find me but I was there when you were fighting him. That was smart, it gave you enough time to be protected. Either way I knew you would be the only one of your coven-" Ophelia explained.  
"Family. We're not a coven, we're a family" I interrupted. Ophelia rolled her eyes.  
"Only one of your _f__amily" _she continued, exaggerating the word, "who wouldn't automatically condemn and kill me. I asked you not to heal so that in a few days time, your family would hunt so as not to lose control. I was eavesdropping on your conversation and my shield protected me from your father listening to my thoughts. I could send my thoughts to you but your ability still worked if you used it. I want to join your family Renesmee." I stared at her blankly for a few seconds then blinked. Was this girl serious?! _Don't judge or thou shalt be judged_ a memory of my grandfathers words rang through my head. I couldn't judge Ophelia or she would think badly of me.  
"Its not my decision, Ophelia. But I'll take you to my grandfather so he can decide" I stated. The waiter came back with my food and the drinks. I had both the cokes since Ophelia couldn't digest them. I finished it quickly and Ophelia insisted on paying. We left and started to run back through the forest since it would be quicker.

(Jacob's POV)

Renesmee was in agony so she required my constant attention and here I was by her bedside falling asleep.  
"Jake, go home. We'll call you if something happens to her. She will be fine" Bella growled. I wrenched my eyelids opened and glared weakly at her. Her eyes were turning a dangerous black.  
"Go hunt. I'll call you if something changes" I retorted, angrily. Bella hissed at me and Edward growled.  
"Both of you stop it. This isn't helping anyone. Jacob's right Bella. We need to go hunting. Carlisle wanted to do surgery tonight" Edward muttered. Bella glanced at him. He was still stood behind me and he had been since we had stayed in this room. Carlisle walked into the room with Rosalie and Emmett and Esmé. They all looked concerned.  
"Alice and Jasper will be staying away from the house Edward. Jasper doesn't want to risk Renesmee's safety. We're going hunting and you two should join us" Rosalie stated. Bella and Edward walked towards the door and I stayed where I was.  
"Be sure to call us if anything happens Jacob" Bella warned then they all ran out the house. I turned my attention back to Renesmee and my eyes drooped shut. I couldn't fight the sleep anymore. I was vaguely aware of movement in the room but I was far too tired to wake myself up to find out who or what it was. A few hours later I heard a scream and my eyes flashed open. Renesmee's bed was empty and I sprinted out the room and down the stairs. Bella was being restrained in Edward and Emmett's arms. She was fighting to get towards me.  
"You idiot Jacob! Renesmee has gone! She left a note, look!" Bella shrieked, throwing a screwed up piece of paper at my forehead. I caught it and unscrewed it. It was a note from Nessie

**Daddy, Mama, Family, I am fine. I'll be back soon. I'm all healed.  
Jakey. I love you. Don't worry about me or look for me.**

My breathing sped up and I launched myself out the front door. I phased mid-stride and Seth heard my thoughts  
_Nessie's gone. What? I thought she wasn't healing _He growled. I sprinted through the forest, searching for her desperately. I was terrified the bloodsucker we had killed had a mate, seeking revenge. It was too common a sight in the Vampire species. If something happened to Renesmee and I didn't care what, if she got hurt I would only blame myself and I would get one of the pack to kill me.  
_Not gonna happen Jake. We would never do that _Leah stated, coming into my head.

(Renesmee's POV)

Ophelia was hunting a mountain lion, not ten feet away north from where I was when I caught an unknown Vampire scent. I froze and let my hearing range out. I could hear Wolves running around a few miles away but it was impossible to tell which ones it was. Then the Vampire scent was surrounding me. _Jacob, help me. I'm in the forest, the Vampire had a mate _I thought, sending it to my lover. Then I was pinned to the ground and a cold hand was snaked around my throat. Familiar much? I kicked the Vampire off me and she flew upwards. I didn't realize why until I saw her eyes. She was thirsty. What a bitch? I sprang to my feet and started to sprint. I knew I was nowhere near as fast as a Vampire but I just needed to be close enough to Jacob that he had enough time to kill the murderous bitch. I was flung into the air then I was in a spruce tree. I growled in aggravation. I saw the Vampire launch herself into the air when I heard a thunder crack come out of no where. She hit the floor, lying on her back and Ophelia was stood over her, snarling. Not a thunder crack, two harder than granite bodies colliding.  
"Stop it. Go away Cynthia. You will not get your hands on her" Ophelia snapped. The Vampire growled then sprung up from the ground and darted off. I jumped down from the tree and a cold arm quickly wrapped around my throat. Something dug into my stomach then into my chest. I felt my chest tighten and I felt the blood start to seep from the wound. Something was stopping the wound from healing and this time it wasn't Ophelia. I screamed and the Vampire's head suddenly appeared in front of my feet. Ophelia appeared in front of me and ripped the arm from me. I fell to the floor gagging. I looked down at the wound and saw the obstruction in my stomach. The Vampire had severed her hand off to gauge it into my body. I felt sick at the thought. Ophelia crouched beside me, looking controlled although her eyes were still thirsty.  
"Renesmee are you hurt" she asked, her voice suddenly very British. I gasped. Then showed her my thoughts.  
_The hand. Cynthia, she broke her hand off inside my stomach its stopping the wound from healing _I thought. Ophelia looked confused. She couldn't take me back to the house because my family would veiw her as a threat. Ophelia's head snapped up and she froze where she stood. I listened for whatever had caused her reaction then heard Jacob's growl, followed by Seth, Leah and Embry's.  
_Get away from her Bloodsucker. You've already hurt her _Jacob thought. I gasped that I heard him then I realised it was Ophelia doing it.  
_Jacob stop. She helped me. She protected me. It was the other Vampire in peices over there that attacked me._ _She was the first Vampire's mate _I thought towards Jacob. I took hold of Ophelia's wrist and she pulled me gently to my feet.  
_She didn't just hear our thoughts did she Jake _Seth asked. I nodded and all but Jake stepped back one pace.  
"Get us home Jacob. Please" I whispered. Ophelia kept me standing.  
_Carry her Bloodsucker but try drinking from her and I will kill you _Jake thought, growling. Ophelia sighed and pulled me into her arms. Normally I would have objected but I was in far too much agony and I was far too dizzy to run myself home. Jake and the other wolves started to sprint back to the house and Ophelia tailed them, carrying me in her arms.  
_Don't shield Jacob. My father needs to know you're here _I thought. Ophelia nodded and thought,  
_He's out of our convasation_. I smiled. I was glad I had met her. She was alright. We got a mile out from the house and Carlisle came to meet us. He looked shocked at the sight of me in Ophelia's arms but as soon as she laid me on the ground my father came sprinting out of the house with his doctor's bag. Carlisle pulled the hand out of my stomach and I gagged. Ophelia crouched beside my head and I stared up at her now crimson eyes.  
"Don't think about it Renesmee" she whispered. I nodded and I let my stomach heal. I sat up and Carlisle looked amazed.  
"I control when I heal" I explained. Ophelia pulled me to my feet and I stared at Jake. He looked agonized.  
"I'm sorry I took off Jake. Honestly I am. But I had to meet Ophelia" I apologized. I turned to Carlisle and continued, "That brings me to my next point. Carlisle can she join our family. We destroyed hers, and she's not as young as she looks." Carlisle opened his mouth to speak...

* * *

**So I'm feeling mean today so I am leaving it on a Cliff hanger. Read and review or you won't get a chapter 3**


End file.
